


Prolog/teaser for my series ;)

by SeraFox



Series: SubscriberWars: a dawn of chaos. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, le four shipperteers :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraFox/pseuds/SeraFox
Summary: When Addi, Olive, Kylie, and Fox join the new Subscriberwars YT series, the four shippers want to tear it to nether, but a plot forms, intangling them. how will their originally light-hearted goals split from here?
Relationships: Fox x Addi, We're huge shippers XD, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: SubscriberWars: a dawn of chaos. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192640





	Prolog/teaser for my series ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addi/gifts), [olive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive/gifts), [Kylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylie/gifts), [my BFFs i hope you dont hate it :](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+BFFs+i+hope+you+dont+hate+it+%3A).



> -This is a teaser/ test for my series, let me know if i should continue!  
> -The four mains are minors. MI-NORS. 15 Y E A R S. TeEnAgErS!!! If you ship them sexualy i will find u and kill u boi.  
> -Addi is BI  
> -Kylie is (so far) ACE  
> -Fox is PAN  
> -Olive is STRAIGHT she also only likes anime characters :,D  
> -Please, PLEASE, PlEaSe do not go outside these shipping guidelines.

When I logged in, I stumbled, scraping my knee. "Ugh... alright, Let’s see the teams." I looked at the map. "Squiddo's over there... I didn't notice she was _in_ here." I smiled to myself. "Yeah, I'll join her team. she might not have many members, but she _is_ my favorite." I opened discord and notified my friends. "Awh, Fox.... don't you want to ship with us?" Addi moped. "B-but... oh, alright." Addi could always sway my decisions. Addi and Kylie joined the server as well and we got stone tools. Whipping out my map again, I traced my blocky finger across the mountains. “Soooo…. Who’s our first target?”

“Dreamnotfound! What else?” Kylie laughed.

“Heh, alright.” My friends and I were always huge shippers.

“Oh, and another thing?” Addi asked.

“Hm?”

“Olive’s joining.”

“What?? This is probably the _worst_ way to teach her.” Olive was a ROBLOX player and this would be her very first time.

“Yes, I agree.” Grumbled Olive.

“On to the ships!!” Kylie enthused.

I groaned. But a smile twitched at my lips.


End file.
